


Knee Socks

by peenklemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Opposite Aesthetics, Opposites Attract, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh i hate that i wrote this, but I love it too, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenklemonade/pseuds/peenklemonade
Summary: 'Never stopped youletting me get hold of the sweet spotby the scruff of yourKnee socks'-Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys--------Is this my brand now? Short fluffy fics with Hinata and his boyfriend(s)?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Knee Socks

“You look..”  
Kenma looked over his boyfriend's outfit. He wore a striped blue and white dress shirt(was that his?) under a rainbow tee shirt, both of which were tucked into a pair of high rise jean shorts. His bright orange leg warmers slumped and layered over his black knee socks. is converse were doodled over in rainbow paint markers, mostly faces that Shouyou did when he got bored through the day.  
Kenma felt his eyes strain looking at it.  
“You look nice, Shouyou.”  
“Thank you, Kenma! Are you sure you don’t want more colors though? I have some things in my closet that may fit you!”  
Kenma regarded his outfit. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a red tee shirt layered over it, they both went about mid thigh on him, and swamped the black skinny jeans he wore. He had a pair of black doc martens, laced with wine colored laces. His hair was in a loose ponytail, and he fiddled with the chain around his neck.  
“No, Shou, I think I’ll be fine. Ready to go?”  
“Am I? Kenma, I’ve been ready since you asked!” His boyfriend chirped, his soft eyes landing on him. Kenma laced their hands together, and they opened the door, ready to take on the world together.  
Or at least, they were ready to take on the crowds at the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is me mostly describing their outfits, but also, I think its cute, sue me. Super long fic coming up soon!


End file.
